Reunion
by AutumnDoe
Summary: Somethings are best left forgotton, in Warrick's case. As Warrick returns to revisit his 'past' complications are faced along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Please forgive the extra-creative title :-) The main focus of this story is partly a little bit of romace, personal talkings, with slight angst but not much. The storyline is about Warrick, showing that he's not always the cool collected guy that we see him as on screen. It's about his past that was mentioned in 'Bully For You' about school life, and the story shows a little bit of his vunribility.  
Thank you to Charlotte for being my Warrick and helping me with the ideas.  
**Rating:** T for occasional language, but nothing series. Just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, or any of the other characters from the show featured in my story.

Thanks. Francesca.

**

* * *

**

Catherine Willows padded round her kitchen, completing the activities of her daily morning routine. She wrapped her robe tighter around her body as she poured coffee into two mugs, setting them on the counter to cool down. It was a rarity that they both ever had days off together, so she planned to make the most of it.

"Warrick, you got mail." Catherine placed the envelope that she had brought in earlier next to his cup and shouted upstairs.

Life was good for Catherine. She and Lindsay were finally starting to get along and come to an understanding with each other, it was a blessing that as she got older, she began to wise up, and now she was well on her way to developing into a perfect young woman. At 17, and not too long until she gained her full independence, Catherine had already come to accept the terns that soon she would be moving on, and moving out. The thought that used to scare her did not any longer as she knew now, unlike before, that she wouldn't have to live on her own. She now had someone to spend it with, someone who she hoped she would be with for the rest of her life. They had been together for less than a year, something that was a shock to the both of them seeing that neither believed they would ever have the chance with the other.

She smiled as she heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up as the man currently on her mind walked into the room, bare-chested and all looking slightly dishevelled, his hair ruffled from waking him up from the well deserved sleep-in that was practically unheard of in the Willows-Brown household.

"Do you know who from?" He reached for the envelope and she shook her head.

"I didn't open it. Want coffee?"

She looked up and watched his features slowly turn into a grimace, and the corners of his mouth turn down. "No, no I'm fine."

"Is something wrong?" Catherine stood up on her tiptoes to try and read the letter in his hands upside down; recoiling slightly as he hastily folded up the letter and placed it in his jean pocket.

"No. It's all fine."

"What did the letter say?"

"That, it was nothing, just some generic advertising thing."

"That important you kept it?"

"I promise you it's nothing" Warrick smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Catherine raised her hand and gently touched the side of his cheek, running her finger caringly down his skin. She loved how her porcelain skin was a contrast to his dark; however she couldn't help noticing the off glow that he seemed to be radiating.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little paler than usual, and that takes a lot of doing." She cracked a smiled.

"Catherine." He blinked at her, and she knew the use of her full name meant that something wasn't quite right. "I'm fine. I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"No you wouldn't." Catherine knew from her experience with guys in general, and from knowing Warrick for so many years, that he wouldn't want to bother her with his problems, and preferred to keep them to himself. Truthfully, she was like that too, and that he knew, but now wasn't the time to talk about her, and what was important was making sure that he was okay.

"If it was something serious, I would."

"Right." She nodded slowly piecing the information together in her head. "So it's something, but it's not serious?"

"I'm going to stop talking about this now. Because you're just making assumptions."

"Okay." Catherine sighed inwardly and held her hands up in defeat."I'm sorry I used my interrogation techniques on you. Am I forgiven?" She smiled and bit her lip, knowing what the somewhat simple yet flirty gesture did to him, bearing in mind that he never stayed mad at her for very long.

"Always." He stepped forward slightly and brought his hand up to her face to cup her cheek, running his thumb over her lower lip, loving smoothness of her skin against his and smiled, remembering the feeling of what it was like to be kissed by her. He still couldn't believe it that she wanted him. Some days when he woke up beside her he wondered if he was ever good enough for her. She deserved the very best, she was beautiful, caring and smart, she was Catherine Willows for goodness sake, and for some reason that he could not fathom, she wanted him.

He smiled and bent down the kiss her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Catherine smiled against his mouth and parted his lips, running one hand down his back while she moved the other to his hair. She stooped her hand lower till it was hovering over his back pocket in his jeans, and distracting him with the gentle massaging of her tongue; she pulled out the letter, placing it on the counter out of his way.

"I'm going to head for the shower." Warrick slowly pulled away, squeezing her hand. "Want to join me?"

Catherine looked up and smiled at the gleam in his eyes. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I've got paperwork to catch up on." She grinned. "You go get clean."

She watched him make his way upstairs, and once he was out of her view, she opened the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Talk to me" Catherine stood in the doorway and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, sat on their bed.

"About what exactly?" He blinked at her as she sat beside him.

"This" She took the letter from her pocket.

Warrick roughly took paper from her and jumped up on his feet, sharp enough to make the bed creek with the loss of his weight. "You took this from me? You had no right!"

"Well it wasn't like you were going to tell me. I just wanted to know what was getting you so worried."

Warrick ran a hand through his hair and walked to the window, turning round as he rested against the ledge. "Do not give me the shit about how you care."

Catherine stood up to match his level, as best as she could in consideration that she was inferior to his tall 6 foot 3 frame.

"It isn't shit, Warrick. I do care. More than you tell yourself that I should. I love you, and I say that so many times it should be firmly implanted in your brain by now. For a smart man you can be so stupid sometimes. I just wanted to help."

Warrick sighed, looking up to see he pain in her usually sparkling blue eyes. "It doesn't matter, because I'm not going anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no point. There just isn't." He sighed, tensing slightly. "End of the matter."

"Why do you really not want to go?"

"I said end of the matter." He clenched his fist by his side and placed one hand on the window ledge behind him.

"You're just being a typical guy right now. "

"Cause I don't want to talk? Just leave it. Okay?"

"Yes, that's typical. You never want to talk to me about personal things. I'm not asking you to write a diary or anything. And no it isn't. You're not even answering my questions properly."

"Because it's nothing. Not worth even thinking about."

"But it's obviously something to you."

"No, it's not, because I'm not the one making a big deal out of it. You're the one trying to make it into something it's not."

"Then what is it not? Sometimes I feel like I know nothing about your life."

"Catherine. I'm sorry you feel like that, but that isn't going to work. It's not share and share alike."

"I thought cause maybe there's so much you know about me, it might make it just that little bit easier to talk to me. I saw your face when you opened the letter."

"You see my face a lot," Warrick sarcastically replied, folding his arms over his chest.

Catherine flew her arms out in frustration; she could feel the anger mixed with feelings of hurt building up inside her. "I am just trying to understand you that little bit more. I'm looking out for you! I get that you hated school, I get that."

"And I still do. And seeing as that's all there is to it I don't see what more you want to understand. I wasn't popular like you. I didn't have friends like you did, they used to make fun of me, push me around. It was people like you that made my life hell."

She recoiled slightly at his words. "Don't turn this around and make me feel guilty about my past. You know I'm not like that anymore, not now. And they can't do anything to you. They're jerks."

"Maybe so. But there's still no point in going."

"There is. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

He shrugged, a blank look settled on his face. "Not like anyone will miss me."

"I don't know how they could hate you now. You need to show them that you're different."

"And look like some weirdo who's let it affect my whole life? No thanks."

"Who cares what anyone else thinks anyway."

"Obviously me to some extent. It's pretty rich coming from you. You practically pride yourself on what others think of you."

"Warrick, I'm trying to help, this is not about me right now. If you don't go, people are going to think that you're too scared to show your face."

"Either way, people are going to talk. And I'd rather not be there when it happens."

"I'm sorry." Catherine hesitated, studying his face for a moment, before crossing the room and reaching out to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes as his breathing moved his chest up and down.

"All those girls will be kicking themselves now."

"Yeah, course." Warrick scoffed, thinking of all the girls that poked fun out of his gangly looks.

She leaned up and touched the side of his face. "If any one of then saw you passing in the street, they would so totally look. People do, you know it. You are so great."

"To you, perhaps."

"You get along with everyone. You're practically like the heart of the team. You're smart and caring, and you make me smile. And you're gorgeous, your eyes are amazing, so your best feature."

"Yeah, now."

"Exactly. Now. There's a difference. People are different than they were back in high school."

"There are some people you know will never change."

"Obviously, there are those. But you're you now, and that's all that matters."

"But they'll still be them."

"Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. You won't know unless you go. I'm gonna be there too, y'know."

"And I get the impression you're not going to let me not go."

"It's down to you."

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

Catherine nodded slowly and ran a finger down his chest. "That's all I can ask for.

"You're the best."

Catherine smiled up at him, collecting the emotion in his eyes before leaning up to kiss him lovingly. "I try."


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion day. Catherine stood in the doorway unbeknownst to Warrick, watching as he stood in front of the open wardrobe. He ran hand through his hair, and she smiled at him, looking completely bemused by the choices. Catherine crossed the room silently and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"You'll look amazing whatever you wear."

"It's really scary when you do that."

She smiled and kissed his arm. "Sorry. Years of practise. Need any help?"

"If you're offering." He stepped back and sat down on the bed.

"This is more my forte." Catherine leant back slightly, tilting her head to the side to her side. "Here." She picked out a crisp White shirt and a pair of stone gray pants. He put them on whilst Catherine continued to rummage through his selection the find him a jacket to wear.

Warrick slipped on the black jacket she chose and looked in the mirror. "Alright?"

She smiled and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. "Perfect. You look very dashing." She turned back to the wardrobe to find something for herself.

"Wear this one." Warrick stretched forward and picked out a simple, yet striking black cocktail dress. He smiled, noting her raised eyebrow. "It's sexy."

Warrick smiled, watching her undress, his eyes lingering her back as she sat next to him in the bed to pull her shirt over her head. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you." He leant over to kiss her, pushing her gently back in the bed. "You're just so beautiful." He smiled, hovering above her, kissing her with more passion.

Warrick pulled away, slightly breathless and looked down at Catherine underneath him. He sighed, mentally battling himself as to whether he should go or not.  
"Couldn't we just stay here instead?" He ran a hand down her arm, stopping as he rested it in her waist.

"You're all ready and dressed."

He grinned slightly. "I can get undressed just as quick."

She playfully punched his arm and wriggled out from his grasp. She watched his face and the vast spectrum of emotions in his eyes. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to go."

Warrick sighed. "No, I said I would. I'm going."

"If you're sure." She looked at him as he nodded slowly.

"Right. I'll get dressed and do my hair again." She stood up and took the garment off it's hanger and stepping into his.

"It looks fine."

She grinned over her shoulder. "I'm not going for fine."  
She felt Warrick's heated fingers on her back for a brief second as he zipped her up.

"I'll go wait downstairs. Who knows how long you're gonna take."

"You make me sound self-obsessed." She grinned, knowing that it was party true. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"I just hope you're right."

"I always am."

"Lindsay. We're going." Cath called up the stairs, which was followed by the teen descended the stairs soon after. "We'll be back sometime later. Work might call."

"Okay. You kids have fun."

"Not likely." Warrick muttered, earning himself a nudge from Catherine.

"Positive thinking, babe, remember."

"How could I forget? You've been drilling it into me all week."

Catherine rolled her eyes and turned back to Lindsay. "Please, don't burn the house down. No house party while our backs are turned, no...."

"...opening doors to weird, pervy men, no leaving the house without calling you, I get it, mom. The rules haven't changed that much since the last time. Go and try to pretend like you're having fun. Kick their asses Rick."

"Thanks for the moral support." Warrick took Catherine's hand. "We should be going."

Lindsay kissed Catherine's cheek, and then Warrick's. "Remember. Big smiles."

"I'll try my hardest for you, Lindsay." Warrick smiled, before walking out with Catherine to the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive? You're looking tense." Catherine nodded at his white knuckles clutching at the steering wheel.

She cleared her throat slightly. "Lindsay really likes you."

"That kid is all you."

"Better me than Eddie, right?

He chuckled quietly. "Definitely."

She reached over and placed a hand on his knee.

"I'm glad, anyway. Cause you know I love her too. I know she's not mine, but..."

"Warrick." She smiles. "I get it. You're the first guy ever to say that before."

"Maybe because I knew you two were a package deal, and she's an amazing kid. Like her mother, obviously."

"Flattery gets you everywhere in this Town." She grinned.

"They're never gonna believe that I'm with you."

"Why not?"

"I never got the girls, and they're gonna imagine that I'm still like that. I mean look at you. You're practically Vegas royalty."

Catherine laughed and looked over to him. "Are you serious? Well thanks, if that's meant to be a compliment. But you're over exaggerating."

"I'm really not. You can get anything you want if you just unbutton a button, smile and say who you are."

"What's that even got to do this?"

Warrick looked up at the road where he took the turning leading toward their destination. "Because you could've had anyone you wanted, but you've got me instead."

"Don't even say that like it's a bad thing. I chose you because I love you, I always have. You haven't even seen them and they're already making you doubt yourself."

The dive was completed in near silence until Warrick pulled up into the car park and turned off the engine, taking her hand. "So this is it."

"Hey." Catherine pulled on his hand before he could turn to open the door. "Whatever happens, I'm gonna be here. Remember it's not like they can do anything." She smiled. "The geek got the girl. You'll be fine." She kisses him gently.

She took his hand once again as they got out the car. Warrick ran his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He squeezed her hand as they walked into the bar  
specially reserved for tonight's events. Warrick knew as soon as he stepped foot in the building, that some things were not meant to be re-lived.


End file.
